Serenity Forsaken world
by Wings of an Angel
Summary: Serenity i sick and tired of her routine life so she fakes her death and ends up literally falling onto Noin, who introduces her to the whole new world of Their war... poor serenity.. she thought it was going to be easy.. think again. not with these 5 boy


I walked down the street at slow steady pace. I haven't had a chance to just walk,think, let alone put down the façade I've had on my life in so long. Things just changed,became so much more routine. Superficial in the way of life, and I've tried; well at first I tried... To keep myself, to keep the once happy person I was. The Great Peace changed me, it changed us... My "friends" yes I say this in a horrid way I know; but for everything that we went through together in the end I still wasn't good enough for them. I think deep in my heart that they somehow had this disillusion of whom I was, or who I was suppose to be…

Looking at all the children play in the park happy and carefree brings a remorseful smile to my face; it was like that, ONCE... a very long time ago, we had it all... Love, power, our children, a good time of peace went over the world. We were unrealistic in thinking it would last forever; At least not in the way I speak of, I grew restless UN hypnotized by "My worlds" routine. Sad I know, that me! Once powerful queen of the Cosmos would give it up, would change her dear friends and senshie's fate to Feel Free in a sense.

I have Grown, changed in so many ways that you couldn't count. I am no longer the unrealistic child who fell into danger at every waking moment, I had to become a Queen; I had to protect my kingdom... Lead them all to the Great Peace... I became a mother, an aunty, a grandma, a loved wife, and still a best friend. Being kept in a glass box and expected to be this person I wasn't killed me inside, my daughter gave me the greatest joy in the world… to have her be mine... Something I could mold and help to become something other than what I did... Granted she was a handful and always disobeyed any person with A mouth, but to me it was my rebellion. My way of saying "fuck you, she will never let you control her life like you did mine".

Now here I am, no place to stay, no job, and No clue as to what this world has gone thru, but to me this is pure happiness. I can start over; live my life the way I want now that I have uhhhh... hehe... kind of sort of faked my own death…

I know I know… but it was the only way I could get out... And believe me, if I didn't do what I did I would of tried to permanently eradicate myself... this was my only option... Of course I mad sure that Darien, and my court wouldn't be able to find me, and only one person knows the truth... my dear Rini… I couldn't let her believe that her mother was lying lifeless in crystal coffin wrapped in all her glory…sitting their as a statue of prayer, something to make her ignorant people feel safe.

Now here I am heading off to who knows where….I'm so excited, if I can handle Chaos, The great silence, and raising my hell child then I can do this…how hard could it be anyways... I mean it's not like the people here are at war or something… its going be just like when I lived in Tokyo except without those damn youma…

Along the Street.

To any onlooker she would seem a bit odd, with her beautiful waves of silver hair, her attire… which consisted of her formal gown, and the fact that she was basically skipping down the street… obliviously skipping down the street and running into another beautiful lady…

Noin looked down at the white blur who had just ungracefully fallen at her feet after nearly knocking her over… what she saw surprised her, a girl no woman of about 26 with bright blue azure eyes looked back at her… eyes shining with hope, sincerity, and something that everyone here had lost a long time ago….love for life… she was a ball of energy, catching human existence in a stand still with her innocence, its shook her… seeing something so untouched my their war and seemingly untouched by time..

"I'm so sorry miss, I wasn't watching where I was going, and kind of I guess bumped into you... I mean I should be way over this after so many years…" she was rambling…and she new it…god damn it serenity! The first thing you do here is nearly kill some poor lady by running her over…

That voice, granted the girl obviously nervous; sounded so childlike… Noin had this strange feeling that no matter how time descended on them this girl would always hold her unearthly beauty…

"Hello!! Omg did I really hurt you or something?? Miss…are you okay? You have this weird look on your face?" serenity looked at her strangely, and finally saw her eyes... Green met blue… Pain, heartache, horror, war, and loneliness met her… it hurt… how could one person have so much discontent in their short time of existence…don't think me hypocritical or anything; I've lived at least 1000 years longer than these people…and I didn't start feeling what I see in her eyes till about 3 hundred years ago… I wonder what could have caused so much destruction in ones soul.

Reaching over to the older woman she quickly embraced her, holding her closely under the nap of her neck… "I see you, I see your pain, just know that it gets better. Life gets better, whatever happened is forgivable, you're here, don't forsake what you have accomplished or made" she spoke softly, comfortingly like a mother would have to her distressed child…

It was weird, here she was walking down the street heading over to headquarters, and now this waif of a woman was forgiving her, and worst of all she felt like she needed to be forgiven… needed to be told only by 'her' that it was okay, that no matter what she forgave her and the world is a better place because of her hidden pain…

"Who are you?" it was said in almost a hushed whisper, at this point I don't think I could of gotten anything out of my mouth..

She shifted her arm to allow her new friend to step back… when the older woman showed no sighs of moving a small smile graced her features…

"Who me?" she laughed when the woman gave her a ridiculous look. "I'm Serenity, but please call me Serena"

"Noin"

"Huh"


End file.
